


Bolshi Booze

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Bottom Sam, Discovery Kink, Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, M/M, Short, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets shit from other hunters about his sons than he kinda finds them but he's not surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolshi Booze

It’s not the first time, and he’s sure it won’t be the last. Hearing those whispers around him and the dirty gossip about his sons. He tried to stop it first, he got angry and smashed a bear bottle against the other hunter’s head, it took three hunters to calm him down. He knew they were trying to avoid a fight and that they were really on the other hunter’s side. They believed every word their scum friend said. The second time he just warns the guy, threatens him and he’s scary so he knows no one will want to know if he’ll go through with his threat so they back down. 

Third time he orders another shot and pretends he didn’t hear anything. He knows they’re speaking loud on purpose, trying to get on his nerves and under his skin but he can’t shut every hunter’s mouth. But he doesn’t want to give up either. Because these are his sons, his flesh and blood, he knows them better than anyone, he raised them better than this. Six months ago he would swear on Mary’s grave that this is just talk and gossip and rumors. But right now he’s not so sure. 

Because he sees them sometimes, he started paying extra attention just to prove himself right, to prove that they could never be what everyone was saying about them. But now he sees it. Dean always keeping a hand on Sammy, on his shoulder, on his head, on his back, sometimes even on his waist. Pulling him close, making sure they’re touching, that he has full control on Sam, that everyone knows he’s with Dean, he belongs to Dean. 

And Sammy never seems to mind, he alway leans closer, and smiles up at his brother, his eyes shining as bright as his smile. He doesn’t like it when Dean sits shotgun and puts a pout on his face that Dean can’t say no to. So Dean would climb back and let Sam lean on his shoulder. Then Sam would sleep in his lap, almost on top of him. John thought that it was uncomfortable in the back seat for two boy, especially with Dean’s size and they’re trying to get warm and comfy. 

But all the small touches and smiles were nothing compared to what he heard when they stopped in Montana two weeks ago. They got one room with two queens like always. Sam is still small and he can fit perfectly next to Dean and they didn’t mind sharing a bed anymore. He figured Dean had finally convinced Sam to stop bitching about every little thing. 

John left to meet with another hunter for some information, he got few hints about his sons nonetheless because it’s now every hunter’s job to judge his sons and tell him how to raise them. He ignored it as usual and took the information he needed than practically severed all connections with the guy. The hunter left and he sat at the bar until two in the morning. He didn’t want to see Sam and Dean right now. Because his two reasons to be proud for the last seventeen years just became his reason to be ashamed. Every time he saw them be close he thought he maybe did something right after all, teaching Dean to watch out for Sam. But now he blames himself more than he blames them, because Dean is only seventeen, he still sees him as a kid. 

He goes back to the motel room half drunk, sober enough to pretend he’s not drunk and fooling the old guy behind the counter. He’s about to take out his key when he hears the faint moan, and he knows it’s Sam’s, because it’s not deep or harsh like Dean’s voice. 

"Please…please Dean."

"Shh, Sammy, you don’t want someone to hear us?"

"Just—just put it in, I promise I’ll be quiet…please!"

"No, not tonight baby boy. Dad’ll be back any minute."

"But I want more, De."

"Alright Sammy, but only once."

John woke up in another room the next morning with an empty bottle of jack in his hand and no memory of what he did the day before.


End file.
